Touhou
, conocido también como Touhou, Tōhō Project o Project Shrine Maiden, es una serie de juegos normalmente de tipo shoot 'em up creada por Team Shanghai Alice, incluyendo otros juegos de historias intermedias que son de otro géneros. Son notables por ser exitosos juegos doujin debido a sus patrones de balas donde se hace más importante esquivar las balas que atacar al enemigo, su gran enfoque en los personajes, más que los otros juegos de disparos similares, y siendo un proyecto de un solo hombre. Desarrollo Todos los juegos principales del proyecto Touhou fueron creados casi completamente por el programador de juegos japonés Jun'ya Ota, alias ZUN, quien hizo todos los gráficos, música y programación . Inicialmente los desarrollaba bajo el nombre del grupo Amusement Makers. Posteriormente al pasar a desarrollar para Windows y escindirse del grupo, se hizo llamar Team Shanghai Alice. Además algunos de los juegos intermedios fueron creados junto a Twilight Frontier. Inicialmente los 5 primeros títulos de la saga se crearon para NEC PC-9801 bajo el sello de Amusement Makers. Curiosamente la saga no comenzó siendo un videojuego de disparos puro, Touhou Reiiden: The Highly Responsive to Prayers, trantándose de una mezcla de conceptos y asemejándose a un BreakOut. De la misma forma el tercero de la saga, Touhou Fumaroku: The Story of Eastern Wonderland, tenía un concepto similar a Twinkle Star Sprites. Posteriormente todos los demás juegos se han desarrollado para Windows y un nuevo sello Team Shanghai Alice. Modo de juego Los juegos de disparos ortodoxos tienen una serie de características comunes: * El poder de ataque del jugador se incrementa a medida que recoge Power-Up. Normalmente representados por un cuadrado rojo con una P en su interior. * Los enemigos además pueden soltar bonos de Puntos con la particularidad de que otorgan más puntos si se recogen a mayor altura. Representados por iconos cuadrados azules. * El jugador posee un determinado número de Spell Cards (Cartas de hechizos), y a veces llamados simplemente bombas, como suele ser común este tipo de juegos que permiten realizar mucho daño a los enemigos así como evitar que los proyectiles impacten con el jugador. * Existe un marcador de roces, Graze, que indica las veces que un proyectil se aproximado demasiado al jugador sirviendo además como bono de puntuación. * A partir del cuarto juego de la saga, Touhou Yumejikuu: The Phantasmagoria of Dim. Dream..., se introduce el modo Focus (enfocado o concentrado) por el cuál, salvo contadas excepciones, el movimiento del personaje es más lento y su disparo más concentrado. Posteriormente también se añadió que la caja de colisión del personaje fuera visible. * A partir del sexto, Touhou Koumakyou: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, existe la posibilidad de activar la bomba tras haber recibido un impacto para no perder una vida. Si bien el tiempo disponible para hacerlo muy pequeño. Además cada juego puede tener sus propios bonos particulares que afectan de una u otra manera al juego. Por otra parte los juegos tienen habitualmente 4 modos de dificultad: Fácil, Normal, Difícil y Lunático. También suelen tener un nivel extra, al que solo se pueden acceder tras acabar el juego en modo normal, aunque en algunos puede desbloquearse al acabarlo en modo fácil. Los juegos de disparos similares a Twinkle Star Sprites se basan en este modelo y por tanto comparten muy pocas características de los anteriores: no evoluciona el disparo, no hay bombas como tal (y que incluso Twinkle Star Sprites posee) sino que dependen de la barra de carga, no hay objetos de bonos excepto para cargar la barra. De la misma forma hay otros juegos, que también se pueden calificar de disparos, que introducen variantes del modo de juego que se se distancian un poco de la línea seguida por la mayoría: * La primera variante consiste en que se lucha directamente contra jefes finales y la misión es sacar fotografías de los patrones de disparos del jefe y otros detalles. * Otro más parecido pero que en vez de disparo automático, se puede cargar para congelar los disparos enemigos y hacer daño. También en esta saga hay juegos de lucha uno contra uno, y el primero de ellos realmente es una mezcla de conceptos como pueden ser el Arkanoid, Pang y propiamente un matamarcianos. Juegos PC-9801 La serie de juegos Touhou inició en la serie de computadoras PC-9801 y sus primeras cinco entregas son exclusivas de esa plataforma; sólo es posible jugar los juegos por medio de un emulador. Además, las series de computadores PC-9801 estaban ya en su declive cuando se lanzaron estos juegos. Debido a esto, no fueron muy conocidos por los jugadores del género. El grupo que los creó se conoció como Amusement Makers. ;Touhou Reiiden: The Highly Responsive to Prayers : es el primer juego de la serie fue publicado en 1996. No es un juego shooter tradicional, en cambio, se trata una fusión de conceptos de los juegos Arkanoid y Pang mientras hay que evitar proyectiles. enemigos. : Reimu Hakurei, la protagonista principal de toda la serie, entra en un portal que la lleva otro mundo en búsqueda del responsable que la destruyó su santuario. Para ello lleva consigo su orbe de Ying Yang con la que ha destruir los bloques y enemigos. ;Touhou Fumaroku: The Story of Eastern Wonderland : es el segundo. Vió la luz en Comiket 52, en 1997. Este es el primer juego danmaku de la serie, marcando la tónica general de resto de juego y también es la primera aparición de la segunda protagonista, Marisa Kirisame (como enemigo). : En esta ocasión, Reimu Hakurei al volver a su templo de entrenar en las montañas, se lo encuentra devastado por una invasión de fantasmas y Yokais. Así que no desaprovecha la oportunidad de probar sus habilidades. ;Touhou Yumejikuu: The Phantasmagoria of Dim. Dream... : se trata de la tercera parte. Un juego de disparos de dos jugadores combatiendo entre ellos; similar a Twinkle Star Sprites. Publicado en Comiket 53 en agosto de 1997. : La historia comienza cuando Reimu descubre que han aparecido unas ruinas misteriosas cerca de su templo. Debido a la expectación se une una competición con otra gente para explorarlas ya que se cree que el primero que llegue al corazón de las ruinas recibirá un valioso premio. ;Touhou Gensokyo: Lotus Land Story : es el cuarto. Lanzado en agosto de 1998 en el Comiket 54. Este juego introduce por primera vez, la utilización del modo de enfoque (Focus), el cuál reduce la velocidad del jugador para esquivar los patrones de balas complejos. : Siguiendo los eventos del juego anterior, todo estaba en paz hasta que de nuevo un yokai irrumpió en el templo de Reimu y surgió un tremendo poder del lago que había en las montañas. Reimu, esta vez ayudada de su anterior rival Marisa, se dirige allí para resolver el problema. ; Touhou Kaikidan: Mystic Square : se trata del quinto y último juego Touhou lanzado para PC-98, presentado en diciembre de 1998 en el Comiket 55. Mima y Yuka, jefes finales de The Story of Eastern Wonderland y Lotus Land Story respectivamente, regresan como personajes jugables en esta entrega. : El problema esta vez consiste en que una cantidad masiva de demonios está apareciendo de una cueva, así que la protagonista y compañía van a confrontar el problema. Juegos para Windows Luego de cuatro años de inactividad, ZUN comenzó a desarrollar estos juegos para el sistema operativo Windows, y dejó Amusement Makers para hacer su propio grupo: Team Shanghai Alice. La jugabilidad de los juegos de Windows fue mejorada substancialmente con respecto a sus contrapartes de PC-98. ;Touhou Koumakyou: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil : fue el sexto juego de la serie Touhou, y el primer juego lanzado para Windows. Dando un salto cualitativo en calidad de imagen y sonido respecto a los juegos de PC-98, siendo el primero en conseguir reconocimiento occidental. :La tierra de Gensokyo ha sido envuelta en una niebla roja, y sus habitantes ya no ven el sol. La miko Reimu Hakurei y la bruja Marisa Kirisame deben enfrentarse a la causa de la niebla, una misteriosa figura llamada el Demonio Escarlata ("Scarlet Devil"). ;Touhou Youyoumu: Perfect Cherry Blossom : es el séptimo juego Touhou. Continua con la tradición de reusar antiguos jefes como personajes jugables. Sakuya era la ama de llaves de la vampira Remilia Scarlet de la anterior entrega. : Es Mayo, y la primavera no ha llegado aún a Gensokyo; creyendo que se trata de algo anormal, Reimu, Marisa o la nueva personaje Sakuya Izayoi, el jugador se embarca en una búsqueda para averiguar quién o qué está impidiendo la llegada de la primavera. ;Touhou Suimusou: Immaterial and Missing Power : es una colaboración con la compañía desarrolladora de juegos Doujin Twilight Frontier, creadores de Eternal Fighter Zero, es considerado el juego 7.5 en la serie debido a que los eventos en este juego ocurren antes de '''Imperishable Night'. Immaterial and Missing Power es un juego de combates en vez del usual género de shooter. Aunque Team Shanghai Alice sólo fue responsable por la historia y la música, el juego fue listado como uno de sus trabajos oficiales. : Las personajes jugables en este juego incluyen algunas de las personajes de los juegos previos de Windows, como las dos protagonistas Reimu Hakurei y Marisa Kirisame, Alice Margatroid, Youmu Konpaku (ambas jefes de Perfect Cherry Blossom), Sakuya Izayoi y Patchouli Knowledge (ambas jefes de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil). A medida que el jugador finaliza el juego con los personajes que tiene, más personajes se añaden a la selección, y así. Un parche oficial permite jugar con una personaje de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil llamada Hong Meiling (quién, a pesar de aparecer sólo dos veces en los juegos Touhou, es muy popular entre los fanáticos de la serie), pero ella no está disponible en el modo Historia. ;Touhou Eiyashou: Imperishable Night : es el octavo juego Touhou. Fue lanzado en el Comiket en Agosto del 2004. : El evento anual de Gensokyo, el Festival de Vista de Luna (The Moonviewing Feast), sólo está a un día de celebrarse, pero alguien parece haber reemplazado la luna con una falsa que nunca llegará a su fase llena. Un equipo formado por una humana y otra no humana (fantasma, youkai o vampira) es enviado a investigar antes de que termine la noche, la historia dice que el equipo seleccionado por el jugador es el único equipo enviado a investigar.. : La historia de Imperishable Night está basada en el cuento tradicional japonés "Taketori Monogatari" (La historia del cortador de bambú), también conocido como Kaguya-hime. : Cada uno de los personajes humanos tiene como compañera a una del lado "no-humano" de Gensokyo; en esta entrega. Reimu Hakurei se alía com Yukari Yakumo; Marisa Kirisame con Alice Margatroid; y Sakuya con su señora, Remilia Scarlet. El nuevo equipo es la mitad fantasma Youmu Konpaku y la fantasma Yuyuko Saigyouji, jefes finales de '''Perfect Cherry Blossom'. Todas las demás personajes (salvo Remilia) habían aparecido en Perfect Cherry Blossom. ;Touhou Kaeidzuka: Phantasmagoria of Flower View : es el noveno juego Touhou. Fue lanzado en Agosto del 2005 en el Comiket 68. Este juego es un shooter de dos personas al estilo de ''Phantasmagoria of Dim. Dream, y tiene un estilo de juego distinto al de las otras entregas. : La historia pone a los personajes a investigar el porqué las flores de gensokyo están floreciendo más de lo normal. Las personajes jugables son Reimu, Marisa y Sakuya (así como dos personajes de los juegos anteriores), pero la lista se añade a medida que el jugador progresa en la historia de cada una de las personajes. ;Touhou Bunkachou: Shoot the Bullet : es el juego número 9.5 en la serie. Fue lanzado en diciembre de 2005, durante el Comiket 69. El juego es referido como la versión en juego del libro oficial ''Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red. El juego es primero en el sentido de que no hay disparos normales ni bombas; en vez de eso, la cámara es el método de ofensiva y defensiva, dado que cada disparo de la cámara elimina todas las balas de la escena. : El jugador, como la reportera tengu Aya Shameimaru, debe tomar fotos de las jefes para su periódico para completar escenas más difíciles. La puntuación se basa en los contenidos de cada foto, la ubicación de la jefe, el número de balas y la posición de Aya. Notablemente, este es el primer juego Touhou donde no aparece Reimu Hakurei, ni como personaje jugable, ni como enemiga. ;Touhou Fuujinroku: Mountain of Faith : es el décimo juego Touhou. Fue anunciado en Mayo del 2007, y se lanzó una versión trial en la convención de juegos Touhou Reitasai 4 en Mayo 20 del 2007. El juego completo se lanzó el primer día del Comiket 72, en Agosto 17 del 2007. : Es otoño en Gensokyo, y Reimu recibe una orden de los cielos para cerrar el Templo Hakurei, o de lo contrario, será destruido y el Dios de la Montaña lo tomará por completo. Pero el Templo Hakurei es una pieza clave para preservar el Gran Hakurei Border. Usando a Reimu o Marisa, el jugador debe ascender a la cima de la Montaña Youkai para prevenir que el Dios tome el Santuario Hakurei. ;Touhou Hisouten: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody : es un juego de lucha en 2D similar a '''Immaterial and Missing Power' hecho también en colaboración con Twilight Frontier. Fue numerado 10.5 en la serie y lanzado en Mayo 25 del 2008. : La historia ocurre un año después de los hechos de Mountain of Faith. En Gensokyo, en mitad de verano, no deja de llover en el Forest of Magic, la nieve cubre Hakugyokurou, la Mansión Scarlet está rodeada por una extraña y densa neblina, y un terremoto afecta al Templo Hakurei. Las diferentes chicas a elegir emprenden una búsqueda para averiguar qué está pasando. ;Touhou Chireiden: Subterranean Animism : es el undécimo juego Touhou. Fue anunciado el 1 de mayo de 2008. Se lanzó un demo en la convención Reitasai 5 junto con la versión completa de '''Scarlet Weather Rhapsody'. Finalmente, se lanzó la versión completa el 16 de agosto de 2008, en el Comiket C74. : La nieve cae sobre el Templo Hakurei. Es invierno en Gensokyo, y todo transcurre con normalidad, cuando de golpe aparece un géiser en el Templo Hakurei, por el cual aparecen fantasmas de las profundidades. Después de que Yukari lo consultara con Patchouli, una de las protagonistas, Reimu o Marisa, es enviada a las profundidades para investigar qué ha pasado, pues los youkai de las profundidades fueron sellados porque eran demasiado poderosos, y se teme que vuelvan a aparecer. ;Touhou Seirensen: Undefined Fantastic Object : es el duodécimo juego de Touhou. Anunciado en febrero de 2009, la demo fue lanzada el 8 de marzo de 2009 y la versión completa en Agosto 15 del mismo año, durante el Comiket 76. : La primavera ha llegado a Gensokyo y un misterioso barco volador, supuesto a traer buena fortuna, ha aparecido en el cielo. Marisa, Reimu y Sanae, ahora involucrándose en las actividades de las chicas por consejo de Kanako y Suwako, deciden hacer una competencia para saber quien llegara primero a la nave, sin embargo, una sombra misteriosa acecha a las chicas desde los cielos. : En UFO vuelve el sistema de cartas bomba, por lo que ya no será necesario perder energia de ataque, además, se implementa un nuevo sistema para obtener puntos en el que el jugador deberá coleccionar OVNIs (UFOs por sus siglas en inglés) en grupos de tres y así obtener mejores puntajes y diversos bonus como vidas extra y bombas. ;Touhou Hisoutensoku: Chase the Enigma of the Superdreadnought Guignol : es una expansión, secuela de Undefined Fantastic Object, así como una Expansion de Scarlet Weather Raphsody. Por lo tanto llamado Touhou 12.3 y no 12.5 : Como sus predecesores, Immaterial and Missing Power y Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Touhou Hisoutensoku es una colaboración entre ZUN y Tasogare Frontier. Tasogare Frontier es muy conocido por juegos tales como Eternal Fighter Zero, Immaterial and Missing Power y Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. : Touhou Hisoutensoku no tiene un subtítulo como su predecesor Touhou Hisouten ~ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody; el subtítulo original es 超弩級ギニョルの謎を追え, cuya más aproximada traducción es "Chase the Enigma of the Superdreadnought Guignol". Llamar a éste juego "Unthinkable Natural Law" (o UNL) es incorrecto, ya que es una traducción errónea de una máquina traductora. ;Touhou Bunkachou: Double Spoiler : Aya Shameimaru sale una vez más a sacar fotos para su Periódico Bunbunmaru. : Mismo modo de juego usado en Shoot The Bullet, pero con un nuevo personaje: Hatate Himekadou, otra tengu en busca de noticias, quien utiliza la cámara de su teléfono móvil para tomar sus fotos. ;Touhou Sangessei: Great Fairy Wars : 妖精大戦争 ～ 東方三月精 (romanizado: Yousei Daisensou ~ Touhou Sangessei, significando "Grán Guerra de las Hadas ~ Las Tres Hadas del Oriente") es un juego de "danmaku congelante" vertical y es el juego 12.8 de la saga su protagonista esta vez no será Reimu Hakurei (a quien por cierto solo se menciona pero no aparece nada con respecto a ella), la nueva protagista es el hada de hielo Cirno . Es una continuación de la historia de Strange and Bright Nature Deity. : Segun se puede apreciar en la historia las 3 antagonistas destruyen la casa de Cirno por lo cual decide declararles la guerra. ;Touhou Shinreibyou: Ten Desires : 東方神霊廟 ～ Ten Desires (romanizado: Touhou Shinreibyou, que significa "Spiritus divinos' Mausoleo del Oriente") es el decimotercer juego oficial de la serie Touhou.El demo se lanzo el 15 de abril y la versión 1.0 se lanzó el 13 de agosto del 2011(Comiket 80). : El modo de juego es unico en Ten Desires debido al sistema trance y spirit. Cuando un jugador recolecta una cierta cantidad de espiritus a lo largo del juego, la barra de trance se ira llenando. Cuando esta completamente llena el jugador puede activar el "modo trance" haciendolo invulnerable a las balas, aumentando su poder de ataque, y dando un bonus al score. Si la barra esta a dos tercios llena cuando el jugador es golpeado, entrara en modo trance por unos momentos antes de morir. : Los personajes jugables son Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sanae Kochiya y Konpaku Youmu. Reitaisai El es la más grande de todas las convenciones dōjin exhibiendo únicamente contenido Touhou. Empezó en el 2004 como un medio para Team Shanghai Alice de distribuir sus previos trabajos antes de lanzarlos en Internet o en el Comiket. Debido a eso, muchos trabajos relacionados con Touhou son concentrados y vendidos allí. Comenzando siempre en Abril o Mayo, la convención fue hospedada en Ota, Tokyo en el 2004; Naka-ku, Yokohama en el 2005; Sunshine City, Tokyo en el 2006 y en el 2007; y el Tokyo Big Sight en el 2008. Aunque el coordinador no tiene nada que ver con Team Shanghai Alice oficialmente, el nombre "Hakurei Shrine Reitaisai" fue dado por el mismo ZUN. Referencias Enlaces externos * Team Shanghai Alice, el sitio oficial del grupo. (Japonés) * Twilight Frontier, creadores de '''Immaterial and Missing Power' y Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. (Japonés) * Touhou Wiki * Touhou Wiki en español